You Wish
by TastingThePharaohsTears
Summary: She had been traveling for years from Brazil to the U.S. The travel’s only lasted about five years until she realized that what she was looking for could never be solved. In fact she didn’t even know what she was looking for. Kiba will be in it.


I don't own Yu-gi-oh blah blah you know how it goes.

She had been traveling for years from Brazil to the U.S. The travel's only lasted about five years until she realized that what she was looking for could never be solved. In fact she didn't even know what she was looking for. When she had been younger she had always dreamed of having advancers and settling down and having a big family. She hadn't grown up bad, in fact she had a normal childhood. Except as she grew older she began to realize that there was a hole in side of her, a hole that she could not fill no matter how hard she tried. She had thought that it had been normal to feel such a thing and ignored it for many years till she could take it no longer. The craving to fill that hole made her desperate she started do numerous things to try and fill it. From yoga, to stunt driving, to charity works, to one night stands, nothing ever filled that hole it only made it bigger and drove her to look for the answer. She finally gave up and decided to ignore it once again, push it down deep inside of her once again. She began to start back up on her once childhood dreams.

It hadn't been hard for her to get a good job, to rise up the job ladder quickly. After having traveled for so long she learned a few tricks and had friends in high places. She had just gotten a promotion and transferred to Japan. From there she started working as the security of operations at Kiba Corp.

"Ms. Shickle we have a problem in the lobby. It's Frank again." Maeve sighed. "What does he what this time?" she answered though her ear peace. "I thought Kyo was supposed to look out for him."

Frank was a former employee bald and very annoying. He had been coming in for the past two weeks trying to get his job back after she had fired him. She laughed to her self he thought that she was some nice person that really cared about his family. He had kept rambling on about how he was going to pay the bills and everything. Her had done a through back round check, like Mr. Kiba's letters had always instructed her to do, Frank had no family an only child and he had never been married, no surprise.

Maeve headed out of the empty elevator. She was wearing a black suit and her black hair was done down flowing to the back of her shoulders. She had seen a couple of guys turn their heads once in a while but she didn't care. She had been known as a hard ball. She didn't stand for that kind of crap. All girls where stupid to get involved with a guy some thing would always go wrong. Some one would always get hurt.

She walked up to the maple desk in the humongous lobby. Her black heels echoing on the gray marble floor, and there stood Frank looking more ugly then usual. His gray suit was tattered and he smelled of alcohol. "What do you mean? I WORK HERE!" he kept on shouting. "We need more security in the lobby. We have a drunk on our hands." Maeve said though her ear piece. Kyo had his arm around Frank and was trying to drag him to the glass doors. She grabbed Franks other arm and helped Frank stand up. "Frank you can leave now I'll be nice and we won't cause a commotion. Or we can call the police and they'll treat you really nice." She said glaring at him. His eyes glimmered with a hint of fear for a spit second and then turned to out raged anger. He pushed her back nearly making her fall over. "You bitch!" He ran at her ready to punch her but being drunk made him move a lot slower. She caught his arm and twisted it around. He squealed out in pain and she heard a loud popping noise. He cried out more and fell to the ground. She grabbed the hand cuffs off Kyo's side and slapped them on Frank's slinky hands. "You bitch! You bitch! I think you broke my arm! I'm going to sue you! I'm..."

"Kyo take him out side and wait with him till the police get here." Franks squealing could be heard as she headed back to the evaluator. At least he wouldn't be coming back for a while.

Sorry it was short but it's only the first and the next chapter will be longer.


End file.
